Sway Me Swooth Sway Me Now
by Mysteriosa
Summary: They've been together for a while and since today's Valentine's Day and their plans had to be cancelled; he decided to make something special, but even she has something up her sleeves. Warning: Intimate moment! My Valentine's Day Chit Chat contest story.


_**Sway Me Smooth, Sway Me Now**_

**M: Hey everyone, this is my Valentines story for the latest Chit chat corner contest. My pairing is Reid/JJ, my song prompt is "Sway – Dean Martin", my three prompts are homemade dinner, sensual dance and a gift of lingerie.**

**To: **Wraith Ink-Slinger

**From: **Mysteriosa

After an extremely hard day at the Pentagon, JJ walked into her home, slammed the door, due to her being in a very bad mood; her boss had made her work over-time and because of that she had to tell Spencer that she couldn't make it to the restaurant and so he had to cancel. She was so sure that he'd be annoyed, since it had been the third time that she had to cancel dinner with him in a month.

But when she realized that the entire ground floor lights were either off or very dim, she knew that he was up to something. So she walked into the living room and her mouth hung open at what she saw; Spencer had cooked a homemade dinner for them and it was already on the table, but where was Spencer Reid?

"Spence?" she called out. But her question was answered, when she felt very gifted, familiar lips on her neck, "Hmm, what's all this?"

"Our evening together…" he answered, before making her turn to him and kissed her lips.

"Henry…"

"He's spending the night at Garcia's"

Both of them had a quiet time eating, talking and laughing about how Morgan and Garcia flirting scared Strauss to the point that they had to attend a behavior seminar, while JJ talked about how she had purposely messed with the coded door, so that her boss couldn't enter the file room, hence how she was let go.

"That was… genius JJ" he chuckled, as he picked up their plates, washed the dishes together, cleared the table and he pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply.

JJ ran her tongue across his lower lip, which he responded by capturing her tongue.

Then out of the blue, she stepped away making him confused, "Wait here okay?"

"Um… okay" he still didn't understand what was going on, but let her go do whatever she needed to do.

Five minutes later, Spencer was messing with the iHome, which he had received from Garcia, due to the fact that JJ used an ipod. He was about to press play, when the sensation of her delicate hands, feeling his back, he shivered in a good way before he turned around.

"What were you d…" his mouth remained opened as he saw JJ wearing nothing but pink lingerie.

"Wha- where…did you?"

"The girls got it for me..."

"Lingerie… as a gift?"

"People do that you know; usually the male partner gets it" she ran her fingers from his chest, up his neck to his lips.

"What's the one thing you always want to do when we go out?"

"Dancing; but you hate it"

"I didn't know how to dance, JJ"

"I would have thought you Spence" she told him in all honesty, but then a light bulb turned on, "You didn't know… as in use to?"

"I… uh… took some lessons from Emily"

"Well… show me what you got Romeo" she kissed him deeply, before he pressed the play button.

_When marimba rhythms __start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway_

_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore_

_Hold me close, sway me more_

He grabbed hold of her hands, pulled her close to him and both of them were already in sync with each others movement, and when she was getting into the soothing motions, he made her turn so that her own back was against his chest.

"I'll have to thank Emily the next time I see her, because she thought you very well"

"I aim to please JJ" he whispered huskily into her ear, earning a smirk from her.

His hands then travelled from her waist to the top of her thighs, and he sensually caressed them, as he got more and more comfortable with the current position he had them in.

"Emily has so better not have thought you that"

"This is all me JJ… and only for you" he told her, as he leaned his head into her ear and kissed it, getting a small moan from her lips.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease_

_When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me_

Then he started to groan at the feeling of JJ's derriere grinding against his crotch, which soon turned hard, causing a grin to form on her face and her eyes twinkling with an evil plan forming in her head. Spencer missed the look she gave him as his eyes were shut since; he was trying really hard to keep control.

She turned to face him and kissed him, while her tongue tangled with his, causing both of them to moan into each others mouth. But he then started to moan louder as her felt her pushing herself onto him.

"JJ…" he moaned out, before he kissed from her jaw to her cleavage. Which she then grabbed hold of his short hair, making him stay where he was kissing and lightly biting at.

"Spence…" she gasped out, as he nipped at her skin.

_Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

_Only you have the magic technique  
When we sway I go weak_

Then out of the blue Spencer dipped JJ, making her squeal which then turned into a small fit of giggles. He then pressed his lips to hers and soon deepened it, as she returned the sweet, yet very passionate kiss they were now sharing.

After he pulled her back up he guided her in a dancing matter around the room, before lifting their intertwined hand, and gently spun her.

_I can hear the sounds of violins_

_Long before it begins_

_Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now_

Her back was once again, against his chest, while his lips were on her ears, her fingers were running through is hair and she moaned when she felt his tongue in her earlobe.

"Spence…" she said breathlessly.

"..JJ" he turned her so that he could look at her.

"Table… now" she then shoved him into the dining room, where they both passionately kissed one another and would help guide one another towards the table.

_Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

_Only you have the magic technique  
When we sway I go weak_

He shoved any objects that were on the table onto the floor before laying her onto her back and fiddling with the lingerie; which he had trouble to find the zipper, making her giggle.

"In front babe" she told him, before pulling him over her and removing his purple dress shirt, black tie and sweater vest, while Spencer un-buttoned the gift, that he had secretly paid both Garcia and Emily to find, and licked her skin.

"Spence… baby" she arched her back, as he reached her naval and was now starting to remove the underwear that matched the top, when she used her foot to massage to bulge in his pants, causing him to stop.

"JJ…" he moaned out, before he felt her remove his belt, unzipped his trousers and pulled them down; along with his purple boxers, to his ankles. He then slid off the pink underwear and slowly kissed his way up, from her knee to the inside of her thigh.

"Spence… baby…oh god" she grabbed onto the edge of the table, while he flicked his tongue inside of her, "I need you…" she moaned out.

He then hovered over her, pinned her hands over her head and pushed himself in her, getting both of them to moan their pleasure. Spencer started to thrust at a slow pace, while he kissed her.

"Oh… oh Spence…" she moaned out, before she rolled her hips into him, making him accelerate his current pace, "Yes, yes, oh god yes!"

"JJ… I love you"

"Show me baby" then he started to pound in her, hard and faster, "Oh yes! Spencer, don't stop!"

"JJ, JJ… I'm close" he moaned into her ear, he then felt her inner walls closed onto him, "JJ! Yes, yes, yes, oh god yes, JJ!"

"Harder!" she screamed out"

After a few more hard thrust they both screamed each others names and collapse onto the table, panting out their satisfaction.

"That…"

"I… know" he kissed her neck gently, but seconds later a small creak was heard and then the table fell apart and onto the floor. When both of them saw that they were okay, fits of giggles broke, before it turned into pure laughter.

"Well… this table _was_ an antique" she said, while trying to stop laughing.

"Well, now its garbage and we're going to have to buy a new one" he then lightly kissed her, "I love you Jennifer"

"I love you too Spencer Reid" they both got dressed, JJ in her Pajamas, then threw out the broken table and enjoyed the rest of the evening watching a sappy romance/chick flick that JJ wanted to watch while he complained; earning him a shove of chocolates in his mouth, while she laughed at his reactions.

_I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins_

_Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
You know how_

_Sway me smooth, sway me now_

After the movie was done, she saw that he was fast asleep and that's when it hit her; he stepped in when Will wasn't, even when they were together. He was and always is there for her and Henry and she loved him for that. And always will.

_**Finis**_


End file.
